Heartbeat
by hadleygirl
Summary: Next in the TAD series w/Sp Agent Callie Harris - Nothing's ever normal when one of the NCIS team has to go in for Emergency Surgery - Gibbs/DiNozzo/Harris
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs woke with a start. He'd done it again – fallen asleep in the basement, working on the boat. He stretched, trying to get the kinks out of his stiff body, and the pain took his breath away. Grabbing at his chest, he stilled, long enough to give himself a mental check down. It wasn't a heart attack; his breathing was a little shallow; He was getting older, unfortunately, and sleeping on a hard wood bed wasn't good for the body. Rolling gingerly off, he didn't feel the pain again. Shaking it off to age and poor judgment, he went upstairs to get ready for another day of work.

The mood in the bullpen was lighter. It was no secret that Gibbs, Tony and Tim missed Ziva. She had become an integral part of their team, but her secretiveness over the last several months had taken a toll – a toll that Gibbs had managed to miss. He listened to his new TAD Agent, Callie Harris, laugh and tease with Tim and he knew he'd made the right decision.

Since she had returned from the trip to Santo Domingo with Tony, she had gladly accepted the role of third on the team. She knew what she knew but was quick to admit when there was a weakness. Harris had spent extra time on the shooting range and in the gym, trying to catch up to a level of competence at least somewhat equal with Tim and Tony. Callie had an infectious laugh and wicked sense of humor that had seemed to be just what the doctor ordered for his team. He knew Tony was infatuated with her and Callie felt the same about Tony. How far their relationship had progressed, Jethro didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to. Don't ask, don't tell worked for him, too, so long as it didn't affect their performance on the job. So far, it hadn't.

The only problem Gibbs had with Harris was her ability to read him. That was something he hadn't counted on. Their working relationship of ten years ago had made Callie the expert on Gibbs' moods. He thought it was funny how quickly the guys had deferred to Callie on reading their team leader. If she smiled and spoke first, the guys followed suit. If she kept her head down and didn't reply, so did Tim and Tony. He always knew if she was pissed with one or other of the guys because she would deliberately mislead them into a Gibbs confrontation, letting him deliver the punches for her. He really was going to have to talk to Callie about that.

Since getting to the Navy yard this morning, Gibbs still hadn't felt completely himself. Thinking that maybe, for once, he was coming down with something, he had tried to ignore it. Callie, unfortunately, had been watching him like a hawk most of the morning. He knew she hadn't missed the slight twinge he'd let escape when he sat down. Callie and Jethro both knew the other guys were unaware of what was going on but Callie's scrutiny was beginning to annoy him. His chest was also starting to hurt again like a son-of-a-bitch.

His tone when he hollered at Tony was sharper than it needed to be, "DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped, "Yes, Boss?"

"That evidence was supposed to be locked up an hour ago." He chastised.

"OK, Boss, just thought I would take it…" The Gibbs glare stopped his explanation. "On it, Boss."

Tony spared a glance for Callie who was staring suspiciously at Gibbs. Tony shrugged and then made his way to the elevators to go down stairs. Continuing on his tirade, Gibbs then turned on Tim.

"And where's my report, McGee? There's no extra credit for punctuation or creative usage of the English language."

Tim, who thought he was finally past the sputtering stage, discovered he wasn't. "OK, Boss, uh, yeah, printing it now." He yammered.

Callie still stared at Gibbs from her desk. Squirming under her scrutiny and the pain in his chest making it harder to breathe, Gibbs stood and made it halfway between her desk and his before stopping to stare her down.

Under her breath, so only Gibbs could hear, "Don't try that look of intimidation with me, L.J.; we've known each other too long. What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing that a little more work and a lot less staring on your part wouldn't cure," he replied cuttingly.

Callie stood, noting how pale Gibbs had suddenly become. "Gibbs?" She questioned. But he couldn't respond. Before Callie's eyes, he began to crumple.

"Gibbs? Jethro? Shit!" She hollered and she leaped around the desk to try to catch L.J. before he hit the floor.

From his desk, Tim had watched the interaction and then, stood, as Callie did, noticing more the look on her face rather than the body language of the boss. He saw Gibbs start to fall the same time Callie did and tried to catch the boss from the backside.

"Tim, call 9-1-1! Hurry!" she exclaimed, as she ripped open Gibbs shirt to try to begin CPR.

Tony came around the barrier wall in time to see Gibbs on the floor and Callie take a position that could only mean CPR. Thinking fast, he ran for the portable defibrillator that was now standard in most of their buildings. He was at Callie's side just as she looked up to call for him.

Tony had the equipment out and ready but Callie was still in CPR mode, "Clear," Tony said quietly and, when Callie didn't move fast enough, he yelled again, "Now, Harris!"

She sat back on her heals as Tony applied the electric shock to get Gibbs heart started again. She felt for the pulse and was satisfied when she saw a slight rise to his chest. Behind them, they heard the main elevator doors open and saw the EMT's swoop in and begin to do their work.

Callie stood by her desk, Tony opposite her, separated by Gibbs and the medics. From out of nowhere, Ducky, Palmer and Abby had all appeared; Abby, running straight into a comforting hug from Tim. From above the floor, Director Vance had exited his office when he heard the shouting. Knowing that his presence at ground level would only interfere, he kept a watchful eye from overhead.

The medics quickly attached a heart monitor and oxygen to the fallen senior agent. The beat was weak and so was his breathing but at least both registered. The paramedic turned to Tony and started to speak but he was interrupted by a voice on high, "Take him to Washington Specialty Hospital. It's a small, private facility but there's a heart specialist there who's one of the best. I'll call her and let her know you're on your way."

The floor below looked up to see it was a concerned Leon Vance who had spoken. The EMT nodded his understanding and he and the other tech rolled the agent out of the work area. Tony walked across to Callie and then turned to look up at the Director who continued to speak, "You two," he nodded to Callie and Tony, "you're no good to me here. Stay with him until you know something. Tim will hold down the fort." And Vance left to go make the promised phone call.

Exchanging a quick glance, Tony and Callie grabbed their weapons and their packs before Vance could change his mind. Tony stopped before following Callie to the elevator, "Do what he says, Tim. Take care of Abby and the others." He nodded to Ducky and Palmer, "You'll be my first phone call."

Tim nodded his understanding and then watched as Tony ran to catch Callie who was holding the elevator. The four remaining team members exchanged a glance. Abby, who was shaking, was still in the arms of a worried McGee. It was Ducky who broke the silence, "He's stubborn. He's been drowned, once; blown up, twice; divorced, three times; and shot, Lord knows how many times. Do you really think something like this is going to slow down the mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

Palmer and Tim both forced a laugh for Abby's sake, "Of course not, Doctor." Palmer was the first to answer.

"He'll be up and slapping Tony in the back of the head in no time," Tim added. He pushed Abby back towards the lab, "Go on, Abs. There's nothing we can do right now. Tony will call."

"He better," she threatened as she headed back.

Once they were sure she was out of earshot, a concerned McGee asked Ducky, "Do you really believe that, Duck? What you said about Gibbs?"

His look was guarded as he said, "I believe it, Tim. I just hope it's the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

They had been in the waiting room all afternoon and nearly all night. Ducky and Palmer had shown up right after work. Tim and Abby had changed and picked up Chinese for Callie and Tony, knowing the two hadn't had a chance to eat since lunch. The six co-workers were subdued, knowing that their leader was, even then, on the operating table.

Vance had dropped by around 9pm. The surgeon friend had gladly taken Gibbs as her patient and had scheduled the emergency surgery as soon as the Agent arrived. Vance had finally ordered the six to leave the hospital around 9:30pm, convincing them that they all needed a shower and change of clothes and scenery. They all had the good sense not to argue with the boss but, Vance knew, they wouldn't stay away long. He wasn't surprised to see Tony be the first one back. He knew the agent's relationship with Gibbs was more than just boss-employee. Not saying a word, Vance nodded and left the waiting room, knowing that Tony would soon be joined by others. He had done his job, he'd gotten them to at least take a break and maybe Leon would get some work out of the other four on the following day. He met Callie in the elevator.

"DiNozzo's already there."

"Yes, Director, I know. We came together," she admitted. "I stopped to call Tim and Abby, relaying Tony's orders."

"Really?" Vance said, "And what _orders_ were those?"

Callie smiled, "That they should report to work as usual tomorrow, along with Doctor Mallard and Mister Palmer. We will let them know as soon as we hear anything new."

Vance nodded, "Make sure I'm in that loop, Agent Harris." And he got on the waiting elevator and punched the button.

Callie watched him leave and then went to join DiNozzo for the wait.

* * *

Callie jumped when Tony touched her shoulder. Somehow, during the night and early morning, she had been able to nap. Clearing the sleep from her eyes, she focused on her partner.

"Hey, come with me. We're going up to Recovery." DiNozzo waited for her to stand and follow him.

"How'd you manage that?" She asked, sleepily.

Tony gave her one of his wolfish smiles and said, "I know the duty nurse."

She rolled her eyes, "Why am I not surprised?"

As they rode up together in the elevator, Tony clarified, "It's not how you think."

"It's alright, DiNozzo." Callie cautioned.

"No, really. Remember that little problem I've got – the, uh, lung thing?" he asked sheepishly.

Callie nodded as Tony continued, "Well, she works sometimes at Bethesda where they've treated the problem. That's how she knows me."

The elevator doors opened onto a floor with a centralized nurse's station and rooms radiating out and around, the Recovery Area. As Tony stepped off, with Callie behind, he made the introductions.

"This is Patty." And turning back to pull her up close, he continued, "And this is my partner, Callie Harris."

"Nice to meet you, Agent Harris. They've already brought Agent Gibbs down. He's in Recovery 3. Since we're not real busy and in need of the space, I think we're just going to keep him up here, rather than putting him in a regular room." Tony and Callie listened as she explained, "You can go in and the doctor will be down shortly."

"Thanks, Patty, you're the best," Tony flashed his more sincere smile, as he led Callie down to the indicated room.

They entered quietly. Tony paused, remembering he'd seen Gibbs this still one other time and that's when he was in a coma after being blown up. That hadn't ended so well with him taking a leave of absence and dropping the team completely and unexpectedly in Tony's lap.

Harris, on the other hand, had never seen Gibbs look like this. She was overwhelmed to see L.J. hooked to a heart monitor and oxygen piece placed firmly against his nose. As she continued to look at the monitors and tubes, Callie finally made her way back to Gibbs, only to be pierced with a blue gaze.

"I blame you," he whispered hoarsely.

Callie laughed. Tony smiled at the accusation, glad to hear Gibbs aware and pissed.

"How do you feel, Boss?" Tony asked, coming into Gibbs line of sight.

Looking to his senior field agent, he replied, "Well, gee, DiNozzo, I don't know. It vaguely feels like someone kicked me in the chest and then punched me in the chest and then dropped a ton of bricks…"

"On your chest?" Tony finished, cheekily.

"You two wouldn't be bothering my patient, would you?" A very authoritative female voice spoke behind them.

Tony and Callie turned guiltily to see the doctor, still in surgical greens, standing in the doorway. She accused, "There really shouldn't be anyone in here and especially if you're not family."

From the bed, Gibbs replied, "They are my family."

The doctor eyed them both suspiciously but decided not to pursue it further. "I'm Doctor Kayla Klopsky. Everyone calls me KK." Tony and Callie nodded as she continued, "Special Agent Gibbs of the NCIS," she looked up, "Navy Criminal Investigative Service, right?"

Gibbs nodded.

"My fiancé is a Navy seal. I'm meeting him for lunch today, as a matter of fact." She rambled and then caught herself. "You didn't really need to know that, did you? Okay, so here's what you want to know. You just went through heart valve replacement surgery so that's why you feel like your chest has been cracked. And you need to understand, you are going to hurt for awhile."

Harris and Tony exchanged a glance - anything to do with the heart, especially for a field agent, couldn't be good. As if reading their minds, Gibbs spoke again, "So, is that it? Am I done?"

KK looked confused, "Done? You mean like with your job? Oh, absolutely not, Agent Gibbs. You've kept yourself in good physical condition, that's easy to see. So, you should bounce right back. You may even notice that you feel and perform better than you did before the surgery."

The collective sigh in the room was audible. The doctor continued, "We're going to keep you here for the rest of the day and tonight. If everything looks good tomorrow, we'll let you go home, provided there's someone who can help you for a few weeks."

"You're looking at them, doctor," Callie smiled.

"Alright, then. Get some rest. You've been given some pain medication so that tightness in your chest should start to ease up. Oh, and one more thing, don't do anything stupid. I've dealt with you Agency types before. You pop my staples or screw up my handiwork and I'll be pissed. Understand?"

Gibbs smiled. A woman after his own heart. "Got it, Doc."

She nodded, satisfied, and left the three alone. Gibbs spoke again, "Okay, you two. Sounds like I'm here for the duration so you can go get some rest now. Understand?"

The command tone was not lost on either agent. Callie spoke first, "Got it, Boss." Then totally ignoring Gibbs comment, she asked DiNozzo, "Want a soda?"

"Sounds good. Machines are out there," he motioned around the corner as he took a seat in the chair closest to the bed and pulled a book from his briefcase. Callie smiled at Gibbs' disconcerted look and then left to get the sodas.

Callie had just put money in the machine when she heard the unmistakable pop of gunfire. Taking cover, she undid the safety of her weapon and pulled it out. Glancing surreptitiously around the machines, she had no clear line of sight. She listened to the angry voices near the nurse's station.

From Gibbs Recovery Room, Tony had bailed from the chair, weapon ready, the minute the rapport of gunfire registered. From his bed, Gibbs had made a feeble attempt to sit up only to get a really ugly stare from Tony. Realizing he would be more harm than help, Gibbs lay back in the bed, but started undoing oxygen and IV's. He'd be damned if he was just going to sit on his ass, surgery or not.

The minute the assailants had entered from the elevator, Patty had switched off all the machinery. She knew what Tony and Callie and even Agent Gibbs were. If this was to be some type of hostage situation, she wanted to give the three agents a fighting chance.

The man, dressed in military fatigues, yelled, "How many are here?"

Patty and the other nurse, along with Doctor KK, stood. It was KK who answered, "You're looking at it. Just the three."

He leveled the weapon and motioned for them to precede him onto the elevator. Glancing at the station, the man could see no charts or indicators that would reflect a patient on the floor. Satisfied they were telling the truth, he secured the elevator door and then joined the three nurses. The doors closed.

From her place in the vending area, Callie quietly began creeping out. Tony was doing the same thing from Gibbs room. They turned on each other.

"Damn it, Callie. That's a good way to get shot," DiNozzo muttered.

And they proceeded down the rest of the hallway. Convinced there was no one else on the floor, Tony made it back to Gibbs' room while Callie continued to examine the area. DiNozzo was surprised to see Gibbs standing, albeit unsteadily, by the bed.

Callie came in to do the sit-rep and was stopped by the sight of a standing Gibbs. Before she could think, Harris unloaded, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tony flinched at the command tone. Gibbs narrowed his gaze and stared back, "My job, Agent Harris. Think I'm going to let the two of you do this alone?"

Callie closed the distance fast. Tony had seen Callie and Gibbs go toe to toe on one other occasion. He knew she could hold her own and he wasn't ready to stop her; she was putting voice to his own thoughts.

"You just had your chest cracked open and spent over twelve hours on an operating table. Use your head, Jethro. That's that lump, three feet above your ass!"

"Look, Harris, I don't know who you think you're talking to but last time I checked, I'm the Senior Agent here," Gibbs growled.

"Well, actually," Tony finally interjected, "when you went under the knife, it made me the Senior Field Agent. And, seeing as how you've not been cleared to return to duty that does put me in charge."

Reading this for what it really was, concern by two people that he considered defacto family, Gibbs decided a fallback position might be best. Also, it had been a little harder getting off that bed than what he'd expected and the pull in his chest reminded him he really had just been cut into. But, there was no way he was going to sit around with his thumb up his ass while his two best agents went into battle.

"Fine, I'll take it easy but I'm not just going to stay put so deal with it." The growl was still there, just not with as much intensity. He looked at a smiling DiNozzo, "Where are my pants?"

Callie had gotten Gibbs' things last night before they left. They had both suspected he wouldn't be released today and that they would be able to swing by his house for something a little more comfortable than the Dockers and shirts Gibbs usually wore for work. Harris got no help from Tony, "Ask Callie."

Gibbs swung back to the female agent, "You don't have any here." She answered, a certain amount of hesitancy in her voice.

"Fine. But you better find me something because I'm not going to be running around shooting at targets with my butt flapping in the breeze."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, then, at the mental image that conjured up. He stopped as soon as he started when Callie and Jethro both nailed him with a death stare. "We'll find you something. Until then, just hang in here." Tony answered and then turned to Callie, "What's the situation?"

"There's nobody left but us. They've got enough C-4 around the elevators to blow the entire floor if it were used. I didn't notice any kind of trigger around the stairwells so I would guess that's how they're getting from point A to point B." Callie explained.

"Phones are dead, too," Gibbs added, only to have both agents look at him quizzically. "While you two were running around in the halls, I tried the phones. Makes sense, don't you think?" He finished, as if he were having to explain to first time agents.

Tony and Callie shared an 'oh yeah' look as DiNozzo replied, "Head slaps are definitely warranted."

"Yeah, well if I could raise my arms without my chest feeling like it would rip apart, I probably would, DiNozzo."

Callie dipped her head to hide the smile, knowing Gibbs really was in some pain, and definitely on some drugs to make so frank an admission.

"Only one thing left to do, then," Callie said.

"Yeah, Recon." Tony replied on a sigh. "OK, if we're not back in an hour, Boss, you might want to see if smoke signals will work."

Gibbs wasn't amused, "You've got half an hour, DiNozzo. That's more than enough time to evaluate and get back here without calling any attention to yourselves."

Callie shook her head at the two bosses and started for the door, her heels echoing against the floor. Although she had changed to jeans at home, Callie still favored heels to flats. At only five foot two, the heels gave her some confidence against the superior six foot heights of all three of her coworkers. She had, over time, learned to maneuver in the heels like they were tennis shoes. Only every now and again did they become an issue and she always kept a pair of tennis shoes close by. This was one of those times when they were going to be an issue. Unfortunately, no tennis shoes.

Tony's throat clearing gave her pause. Turning around, he gave her a knowing stare and pointed at her feet, "Those have to stay here, Harris. You might as well announce our presence over the intercom."

Grumbling, she slipped off the boots and let them drop in Gibbs' room. "Better?"

"Reminds me of _Die Hard._" Tony started.

"I'll stay away from the glass walls," She deadpanned, knowing the movie. And the two agents headed out the door to do their job.

Gibbs shook his head and rolled his eyes. Had he really thought these two his best agents?


	3. Chapter 3

They carefully entered the stairwell. Moving in standard military formation, they made it quickly to the next floor below Recovery. Tony quietly opened the door to the fire escape and allowed Callie to peek in. Seeing nothing, she nodded Tony forward. She caught the door as he moved around her. Once they were in the area, they evaluated the floor plan.

Unlike Recovery, this floor appeared to make a complete circle, with the elevators opening in the middle of the hallway. They were on one end and would have to make a 180 degree round to determine what kind of foe they were up against. Tony indicated Callie should go right and he would go left. They would meet up again at the opposite end of the hall.

Tony let Callie get to the other hallway before he began his way down. They both handled the recon in the exact same way. They checked rooms, making sure no other visitors or staff were hiding out. Callie could see patients in the beds and they would occasionally make eye contact. She would flash a smile or an OK sign as she went. No one called out or questioned her appearance.

On his side of the hall, Tony was getting the same result. He, too, would make eye contact with some of the patients only to have them wave him on. It was obvious they assumed he was the good guy, coming to the rescue. He had made it almost to the nurse's station when he realized his mistake. He hadn't counted on one of those patients being the people that had taken the floor. He had just got past one of the doors when he heard the sound of a safety being disengaged. The feel of metal against the base of his neck brought him up slowly from the crouching position he had assumed to check the area.

"Who are you?" The voice asked, a heavily accented English that reminded him a little too much of Ari and Michael Rivkin.

Turning to face the man, Tony's gun relaxed and loose in his hand, he replied, "Would you believe an orderly who's lost?" Tony's sense of humor deciding to show itself.

As the assailant backhanded Tony with the butt of his gun, drawing blood, Tony answered his own question, "Guess not." And felt his own gun ripped from his hand.

Callie had made her way down the hall and was now on the opposite side of the nurse's station where Tony's confrontation was taking place. She had yet to see anyone other than the man who had just busted Tony's lip. She knew the minute he sensed her close by because Tony began backing up, forcing the man to follow. Putting her weapon back in the holster, she looked around for something that she could use against the guy. Her eyes lit upon a portable oxygen bottle. The small round cylinder would make a perfect bat.

Tony had been keeping a line of bull running with the terrorist, even though the man didn't respond. The talking had helped cover any noise that she might have made. Callie grabbed the bottle by the connection end and with her best softball swing, cuffed the assailant on the back of the head. Tony caught him before he fell but not before the weapons clattered to the floor. Quickly putting down the bottle, Callie pulled her gun again and, with Tony's help, they pulled the man into a nearby supply closet. Tony grabbed both guns and quickly returned to find Callie securing the man with very sticky surgical tape.

DiNozzo grinned, "It's going to hurt him worse when they pull that stuff off."

"That's what I'm counting on," Callie replied.

"Remind me never to piss you off." And he looked around, his eyes alighting on the surgical scrubs.

"Too late," she replied, expecting to get a response. She looked up to see Tony's smile. He pointed above her head.

She turned back to see the scrubs. "Good plan, partner." Callie agreed to the unspoken suggestion.

They both quickly changed, making themselves look less like agents and more like hospital employees who may have been overlooked. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a set for a waiting Gibbs. They were about to exit when they heard the unmistakable flush of a toilet.

Knowing Tony would have her back, she exited the door, looking around like someone lost.

The other terrorist, dressed in fatigues, like the one in the storage room, saw her at the same time she saw him. He leveled his weapon. Callie kept her place, speaking as she did so.

"What's going on here?" she asked, the right amount of curiosity and hysteria in her voice. "Where is everybody?"

"Where did you come from?" The man with the gun asked, his accent not quite as pronounced as Tony's attacker.

"Well, I just ducked in there for a quick break," She motioned to the closet, since the other guy was not quite there yet. "I didn't hear a thing." She continued to explain.

"Are you alone?" The man asked, the gun still aimed at Harris' chest.

Tony knew the minute the guy got close because he saw Callie step a little past his line of vision only to be replaced by the terrorist. He heard her say, "Well…"

The guy looked Tony's direction just in time for DiNozzo's fist to connect with the man's nose. The sound of broken bone and cartilage made Callie flinch. The terrorist dropped to his knees, the weapon forgotten, clutching his bloodied nose. Tony knocked him out completely with a gun to the back of the skull. Quickly securing him with tape like they had the other terrorist, they locked them both in the supply closet and hurried back to Gibbs in Recovery.

* * *

Their thirty minutes passed ten minute ago. Gibbs was fit to be tied. He had no weapon; no pants; his chest was basically stapled together and he couldn't communicate with anyone. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever felt this helpless.

He had made his way to the nurse's station where he would have a better view of the fire escape the two agents had used. When he heard the door open, he dropped down behind the station, looking for anything he could wield as a weapon just on the off chance it was neither Callie nor Tony.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Callie's pronounced Texas drawl say his name, "Jethro?"

He raised up in time to see them both come in, dressed completely different than when they left.

"You better have brought another pair," Gibbs warned.

Pulling the extra set out from under her shirt, she tossed them to the boss who quickly slid on the pants. The top was a different case. Much to his chagrin, the two idiots sat there and watched him struggle to get into the shirt.

"Do you want help?" Callie ventured, "Because we could help you but then we wouldn't want you to think you couldn't do it by yourself or anything like that."

Once he got the shirt on and his arms through the sleeves, his glare should have made Callie flinch. Instead she smiled sweetly, "Would you like a gun, too?"

Tony shook his head. Only Callie Harris who had known Gibbs longer than both Tony and Tim put together, second only to Ducky, could get away with baiting the bear.

He grabbed the gun and the proffered clip and checked it. Chambering one round, he set it back down and looked at the junior agent, "When this is all over and we're back at NCIS, you and I are going to have an extremely long talk about your behavior."

"Let's worry about getting back there, first, shall we?" She quizzed.

Tony took over, "There were two on the floor below us and we secured both of them. There were no visitors or staff anywhere to be found. Several of the rooms had patients but most of them knew they should just stay where they were. None appeared critical that Callie and I could ascertain in glancing at the charts."

"So any ideas of the layout on this place?" Gibbs quizzed.

Callie ran back toward the fire escape and grabbed the building map. She answered as she walked back, "Looks like a total of six floors. We're here on Five. Med/Surgery is above us on Six. The offices and cafeteria are down on One. I'm guessing the other two floors are like the Fourth floor that Tony and I were just on."

"It's a good bet." Tony confirmed and added, "They also don't expect much trouble on those patient floors if there are only two guards. The majority have to be down on the first floor. The cafeteria would be the only place large enough to keep staff and visitors."

"If there were someway other than a phone to connect us. I even tried your cell while you were gone but all this damned hospital equipment screws up the signal." Gibbs stated.

Callie looked at the station where Gibbs was sitting and an idea popped into her head. She walked around and hit the mouse. Immediately, the computer screen popped up. "Excellent," she smiled.

"And how would that be excellent?" Tony looked at what she was doing.

"Because guess who would have his computer on and running at this hour of the day?" She looked knowingly at Gibbs and DiNozzo.

They both shared the same look and answered, "McGee." Gibbs pushed back to let Callie have the computer.

She quickly began typing a message to Tim, one that wouldn't go through the NCIS email, in case the filter blocked it, but one that would be on his personal IM.

* * *

At his desk at NCIS headquarters, Tim had been waiting patiently for Tony or Callie to call. Abby had already been up to his desk three times in four hours. Ducky had called twice, Palmer once and the Director had shouted at him from the landing an hour ago wanting to know if he'd heard anything.

He had tried both Tony and Callie's cell phones. He knew it was a long shot, them both being in the hospital, but surely one of them would eventually check their voice mail. He had also tried the hospital switch board early on but was told they were having phone line problems and that Leroy Jethro Gibbs did not show to be in a room within their facility. Tim hung up, frustrated.

The IM screen on McGee's computer flashed – MCGEE, YOU THERE

He quickly typed, YEAH, WHO IS THIS?

9-1-1 MCGEE/ITS HARRIS

HOW DO I KNOW THAT FOR SURE? THAT THIS ISN'T SOME JOKE? Gibbs had certainly beat that into him after Tony had caused him to create a scene some months back.

LOOK ELF LORD, WE'RE IN REAL TROUBLE HERE. DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU LATER.

That got his attention. He quickly responded to Callie and then got the details.

ITS IMPORTANT MCGEE – NO SIRENS; UNKNOWN NUMBER OF ASSAILANTS UNKNOWN NUMBER OF HOSTAGES – PROCEED WITH CARE. BTW, GIBBS IS FINE.

Tim answered quickly and then went to get the Director. There was a hostage situation at the hospital and Tony, Callie and Gibbs were right in the middle. It wasn't often he got to be the cavalry but he was looking forward to it.

* * *

Back at the nurse's station, the three agents began to plot.

"We've got to get a handle on what's going on here," Gibbs said in frustration. "What makes this place important enough to take hostages?"

"Also, since we don't know how much fire power they have, even with additional force outside, they could be walking into an ambush." Callie added reasonably.

"If we could get down to the first floor, look around some more, we might could get a better idea of what we're dealing with." Tony said thoughtfully.

"I don't think we can make it down four flights of stairs without being caught." Callie spoke.

"But if we used the dumbwaiter back there, we'd wind up right in the kitchen." Tony smiled, pointing at the small elevator at the far end of the hall.

It was a service elevator, used to ship trays and laundry from the upper floors to the kitchen and laundry below. Tony had seen it on the fire escape map Callie had brought over earlier.

Tony continued, "Dressed like this, we should be able to blend right in with most of the staff that's being held and maybe, get some more information."

"And didn't KK say her fiancé was supposed to be here for lunch?" Callie added, "the Navy seal?" she emphasized.

"You can't involve a civilian, Callie." Gibbs tone was exasperated and, Tony detected, a big fatigued.

"He's a seal, Gibbs. You think he's not itching to be involved already?" Callie accused.

"Fine. I don't really like it but it's the best we've got," Gibbs stood and started to walk towards the dumbwaiter, "Let's go."

Callie started to speak but Tony put a hand on her shoulder, "You stay here and let me handle this one. You've already got him mad enough to shoot you and, I can guarantee, you're going on report once he gets back to work."

Callie frowned but nodded her agreement as Tony went to join their boss.

"You doing okay there, Boss?" Tony responded glibly as he sidled up to Jethro.

Gibbs turned a look on DiNozzo that was unreadable, "I've been better, DiNozzo, I don't mind admitting that."

Tony knew Gibbs was both medicated and hurting to admit his weaknesses, "Boss, as much as I know it pisses you off that you're not a 100%, Callie and I can handle this. We don't want you hurt any further."

"It's been a long time since I felt this damned useless, Tony," the tired reached all the way to his voice.

"It not that you're useless, Boss. You're hurt. That's a big difference. Give us an hour. If we're not back, use that message screen Callie's got open on the computer and let Tim know. He'll handle it from there." Tony's voice was reasonable.

Callie watched the two men talk. She had known there was something between them when they were all in Santo Domingo. Tony had talked to Callie about some of his past, his non-existent relationship with a father who had disowned him; his wandering ways from police force to police force, finally ending up with NCIS. It had been Gibbs who had worked tirelessly to find the cure when Tony got the plague. It was Ducky that had shared that tidbit with Callie. Ever since joining the team on the temp assignment, Callie had heard the stories of their bond. And now, before her, she saw it. This was the only father figure Tony had ever known, one that cared for him and about him. That reveled in his accomplishments and cried with him in his disappointments. To tell his friend and mentor to step back and let him handle it, well, she didn't envy Tony.

"You watch her back," Gibbs nodded toward Callie, "You know how she is now."

Tony smiled, "Yeah, I know. But she knows me pretty well, too."

Callie had quietly walked up behind the two agents. Turning to include her, Gibbs said, "Watch him, Callie. Don't let him do something stupid."

"But didn't you tell me stupid was an every day occurrence for DiNozzo?" she smiled, knowing Tony had won this particular battle with the boss.

"Yeah, I did." He chuckled, and then his voice turned serious, "You two knot heads have one hour. Get going."

Tony got into the elevator first, followed by a still sock footed Callie. Gibbs punched the buttons to send them down, hoping he wasn't sending them into a trap.


	4. Chapter 4

The dumbwaiter doors slipped open quietly, revealing a hallway between what appeared to be the kitchens and the laundry. Easing out, Tony and Callie looked around for anyone hostile but saw nothing. Glancing through a small window from the kitchen, Tony could see the hostages, some dressed in hospital greens, others in street clothes, scattered at tables across the cafeteria. From what he could tell, there were only two armed guards. Nodding at Callie, they holstered their weapons under their scrubs and quietly slipped in the cafeteria, unnoticed by the terrorists. Tony made his way slowly, along the outside wall of the cafeteria, finally coming to lean on a wall near one armed man. Callie immediately saw Doctor KK and a man in Navy whites. She quickly and quietly slid into an empty seat at their table.

KK was a little surprised, but her voice betrayed nothing, "Nice of you to join us, Agent Harris." Turning to her boyfriend she said, "May I introduce Lieutenant Commander Kyle Bosch, U.S. Navy?"

Callie extended a hand in greeting, noticing the swelling and blackening around the Commander's eye, "Who got you?"

"The one by the door." Bosch replied, controlled anger in his tone.

"How come you're still in here?"

He smiled, "I know enough to keep my mouth shut, Agent Harris. They think I'm some Pentagon paper pusher, not a highly trained Navy seal." Callie liked the man instantly. He continued, "So what are our assets?"

"Well," Callie said, "that's my partner over there, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, leaning against the wall behind perp number two. And my boss, Special Agent Gibbs, is up on Recovery."

"Yeah, and Special Agent Gibbs just came off twelve hours of surgery, so he's not much help," KK supplied.

Callie smiled mischievously before replying, "Commander, my boss is a Marine Gunnery Sergeant. What do you think?"

Bosch nodded, "He's not lying in bed, KK. Might as well forget that."

"So, Commander, what can you tell me?"

"I know that there are at least twelve. I've seen three down here and expect the rest are scattered over the other floors." Callie raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I understand just enough Arabic to get me into trouble." He smiled and continued, "But as to why they're here, I haven't been able to get a handle on that."

She looked at KK, "Any ideas?"

The doctor shook her head, "No, sorry, Agent Harris. I came last night when your Director called me and went straight into surgery. I think we got hit with this problem about the same time."

Callie nodded her understanding. She took another look around the room, "What about the third guard?"

"He makes a floor check every 45 minutes. He just left five minutes ago. So, what are you thinking?"

The Commander was ready and Callie knew she could trust him to do exactly what was needed and nothing more. Making one more visual sweep of the room, she caught Tony's eye and nodded. He knew to expect some type of diversion.

Looking over at the doctor, Callie asked, "How's your acting skill?"

KK was shocked but then smiled as Callie explained to her and Commander Bosch the plan. Satisfied they could do it, Callie leaned into the Commander, "I'll protect her."

"I know."

And with that, Callie stood up from the table quickly causing the chair to fall over backwards and slam against the floor. The entire room jumped.

"Just because you think you're some high and mighty heart surgeon doesn't give you the right to make decisions for all of us!" Callie yelled.

Jumping up right beside her, KK hollered back, "Yeah, and you think because you're a what? A nursing supervisor? You know what to do?"

Callie had turned KK to face the assailants, giving her back as a target rather than the doctor. They continued to yell at each other. The guards, too shocked at the women fighting, had yet to make a move. The other hostages watched in fascination as the fight escalated.

From behind her, Kyle told KK quietly, "You're going to have to get physical. They aren't moving."

Callie nodded imperceptibly and KK took a breath. With her palm open, she slapped Callie across the cheek with a resounding snap.

From his place across the cafeteria, Tony's eyes widened imperceptibly. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to applaud. The girls were now into an old fashioned cat-fight that had completely entranced the two foreign gunmen. The one that appeared to be in charge, also the one who had blackened Commander Bosch's eye, made his way towards the two women who were now rolling back and forth on the floor. As soon as Callie registered combat boots near them, she rolled the doctor to a position that blocked her from any weapon. The terrorist realized his mistake too late when the Navy seal slipped up behind him and, in one motion, snapped the man's neck.

The other assailant had tried to move when he saw Bosch take position behind his friend. His path was stopped when Tony put a gun to the back of his head. He thought once about fighting but when he saw his friend drop and the Navy man turn towards him, he dropped to his knees, his hands laced quickly behind his head. Tony knocked him out from there.

The hostages in the cafeteria, shocked by the turn of events, sat in stunned silence. Pulling the doctor up from the floor, Callie congratulated her, "Nice work, Doctor."

"Not so bad yourself, Agent Harris."

"What now?" Bosch had the terrorist's gun and looked ready to use it.

Tony joined the other three and answered, "Well, Commander, you lead these hostages out to safety. There should be a tactical assault team along with another NCIS Agent, Tim McGee, waiting outside. If you'll brief them and let them know we'll get them some type of all clear?"

Bosch nodded, not liking that he couldn't help with more of the action, but understanding his role was done. "You've got one more lurking around the floor down here, Agent DiNozzo. Better find him."

Tony nodded and made a quick dash for the hall. Checking for the other gunman, he motioned the Commander to lead the way. Callie trailed behind, making sure the hostages weren't harassed from her direction.

Doctor KK had one more comment, "You make sure Agent Gibbs knows not to pop those staples. If I have to redo any of my work, I will take it out of his hide."

Callie smiled knowing the doctor meant what she said. Once the cafeteria was clear, Callie made her way around checking the restrooms and closets for any unknown assailants. She was headed back into the kitchen, weapon drawn. Opening the door and stepping through, she was clocked in the side of the head with a fisted gun. Her head snapped right and she saw stars. She dropped to her knees, her weapon clattering away from her. The terrorist then delivered a kick to her ribs that flipped her.

Tony had finished his survey of the first floor. Ensuring that all the hostages were out and no one, including bad guys, were still in the hall, he headed back towards the cafeteria and kitchen. He heard metal hit the floor and then the sounds of punches being thrown. Sliding quietly to the door, he glanced in to see their third armed thug about to deliver another kick to Callie's ribs. Before the man could react, Callie had rolled into the insurgent's legs and had wrapped herself around his foot. Twisting as she did so, she was able to get the man off balance and make him fall. The assailant kicked at her again, pinching her hand against the floor. When she released him, he was up, ready to attack again. Only looking into the barrel of DiNozzo's Sig stopped him.

"Please," Tony's voice was deadly calm, "Give me a reason."

Tony saw the man contemplate his options. As he stood there, Callie kicked up, straight into the terrorist's groin. The man doubled in pain. Tony finished him with a blow to the back of the head.

Glancing at Callie's very pissed and bruising face, he replied for the second time that day, "Remind me NEVER to piss you off."

Securing the hostage taker, Callie and Tony entered the dumbwaiter and headed back up to Gibbs on the Fifth floor.

* * *

Gibbs paced. They were getting dangerously close to their one hour time allotment and he didn't like it. Suddenly, he heard the quiet hum of the elevator. Taking cover, just in case, and aiming his weapon, he was relieved when the doors opened, revealing his two agents.

He knew Callie well enough to know she was not a happy camper. Her right cheek was cut and already blackening. Tony's lip, which Gibbs had noticed earlier, was also starting to swell.

Callie jumped out of the elevator and with determined strides, flew past Gibbs and straight to the computer.

Gibbs called as she stomped by, "What gives, Rojo?"

Tony smiled knowingly at Gibbs and the two agents joined Callie at the Nurse's station. They heard her mumble, "Don't call me that, L.J." And she continued pounding on the keyboard.

After they had first gone down, Gibbs had acquainted himself with the surroundings. He now made that knowledge payoff. Grabbing water bottles from a nearby fridge and aspirin from an unlocked medicine cabinet, he laid out pills for both agents. He also got two icepacks. Breaking one, he slid it over to Tony. When the younger agent was about to refuse, Gibbs gave him a look that said no arguments.

"Yes, Boss," Tony replied and took the aspirin, water and icepack.

Callie was not so malleable. She took the water with a barely registered thank you but wouldn't take the pills or pack. Gibbs strode around the desk and held the pack to the side of her face, the contact making her flinch.

"It would be much easier on you if you'd just take the damn thing," he whispered by her ear menacingly.

"But I can't type with one hand," she argued. He handed her the pills. She looked at his hand and then his face. "Fine. Hand them here." And she tossed back the aspirin and water but still refused the pack.

"OK, either one of you want to tell me what's happened?"

"All the hostages are out, Boss. KK's Navy Seal was amazing. Snapped the guy's neck like a pencil," Tony supplied, "We also took out three more terrorists."

"I hope one looks at least as bad or worse than you do, Rojo." Gibbs again used the code name Callie had been graced with her first undercover job.

"His face doesn't, Boss," Tony smiled, "but I guarantee his balls do."

Gibbs smiled as Callie's face turned the color of her hair. She finally spoke, "There were at least twelve terrorists. That brings us down to seven. Problem is: no one knows why they're here."

"The doc couldn't tell you anything?" Gibbs asked.

"No. She wasn't even scheduled to work last night. She only came in as a favor to Vance." Callie saw Gibbs tense and knew she'd screwed up the minute the words left her mouth.

The voice was extremely quiet. That always scared Callie more than when he yelled, "What did you just say?"

Tony saw Callie cringe. She swallowed and then looked up into the sparkling eyes of her boss.

"I said, Vance called Doctor Klopsky. She owed him a favor."

Tony finished, "In fact, the Director was here last night for a couple of hours while we all went home to shower and change."

"Leon. In the waiting room, here?" The shock and disbelief in Gibbs' voice evident. This was a new and interesting development. He'd have to dwell on it later, when he had more time. Now, they had a job to finish.

"Yes, sir," Callie answered. She decided it was best to change topics quickly and she thought she had just found the answer to the why.

"Aswan Kalpari." Callie said.

Tony looked at the woman, "Are you sure?"

"He's in surgery."

"We have a winner." Tony smiled.

"OK. I'm really glad the two of you have worked together long enough that you can finish each other's thoughts. You still BOTH have a boss to answer to." Gibbs level of frustration was just about to reach a snapping point. He picked up the ice pack and tossed it again to Callie, pointing towards her face.

Finally complying, she let the cool begin to ease the pain from her aching cheek as Tony explained, "Aswan Kalpari, cleric and tribal leader for one of the major players in the Afghan situation."

"He's the U.S. favorite for running their country, if they can get the rest of the insurgents out." Callie added.

Tony continued, "He's been rumored to have health problems that could make his ascension to president difficult. I guess the rumors are true."

"He's here, now, in surgery on the Sixth floor. Waiting for a heart that's due to be delivered in thirty minutes." Callie was standing.

"If he were to die on U.S. soil, it would certainly give anti-American groups one more thing to rebel against and make sure his party wouldn't stand a chance," Gibbs concluded. "We've got to get to Six."

Callie looked at Tony, who nodded. She turned back to Gibbs, "There's got to be at least three or four on that floor. I'm not completely sure we can cover them all, L.J. You up to this?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yeah, Agent Harris, I'm up to this. Send the intel to McGee and let him know if he hasn't heard from one of the three of us in an hour, to bust down the doors."

Callie nodded. Tony leaned over to whisper to Harris, "Rojo, huh? I like it."

"Yeah, well, Gibbs only used to call me that when he thought I wasn't focused. If I got mad at him, then he knew my head, at least, was where it needed to be."

"Guess it still works, huh," Gibbs added, "Rojo?"

Callie shook her head and grabbed her weapon. She'd get even but there were more pressing issues to deal with. They weren't completely out of danger yet.


	5. Chapter 5

The three agents made their way to the Sixth floor via the fire escape stairs. Once again, no one seemed to expect any problems so the insurgents were not vigilant. Quietly opening the door, Tony let Callie in first, followed by Gibbs. Jethro pointed towards a door that led outside to the helipad. Whispering to Tony, "You two go ahead. It looks like only one way in and one way out with the elevators rigged to blow. Also, it would appear there's only the one operating room in use. From here, I've got both vantage points covered until you two get back."

Tony nodded and pointed Callie towards the door. Again, opening it quietly, they slipped out to a landing where they could see yet another terrorist, dressed in fatigues like all the others, standing with an orderly. The gun was low enough not to be seen from a casual vantage point. Callie walked around the outside of the landing, placing her to the extremist's right. Tony, shouldering his weapon, made his way up the stairs.

"Hey, Todd, my man! Here to relieve you!" Tony said casually, as if nothing were wrong.

The gunman started to turn his weapon and point it at Tony but the muzzle in his ribs and the voice in his ear saying, "Twitch and you'll have a new way to eat" stopped him in mid-motion. He nodded his understanding. Tony came the rest of the way out to the orderly who was now shaking with relief.

"Go back through that door. There's going to be a silver haired man with a gun dressed in surgical scrubs like us. He's the good guy, okay?" Tony reasoned.

The man nodded as Tony continued, "Do exactly what he tells you and make sure you're very quiet. Got it?"

The kid nodded vigorously and flew down the steps not needing to be told twice. DiNozzo then turned to the terrorist that Callie still held in place with her weapon. Leaning into him, Tony said, "You're going to do everything the little lady says or she will use the big gun on you. And believe me, she knows quite well how to use it." And with that, he disarmed the other man.

In the distance, they could hear the helicopter rotors. "Callie, get back out of sight. We don't want them thinking you're the bad guy." Tony called.

"On it!" She called before backing up slightly and behind the decking. The terrorist didn't move as he heard the safety click off the gun.

Once the helicopter landed, Tony bounded out to the medic. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Good. Where's Larry?" the guy in the helicopter asked.

"Larry's out sick today. They got me to fill in." Tony smiled, "That our package?"

The guy nodded and handed over the freezer with the heart. Looking seriously at DiNozzo, he responded casually, "We got wind that there might be an issue."

Tony smiled and very quickly raised his top to show his NCIS badge, "Got it handled. Be glad if you gave the agent down there," he nodded with his head toward the ground, "a sit-rep. Think you could do that?"

The guy in the helicopter smiled, "Consider it done."

Tony nodded and started to turn but something caught his eye. Pointing to an identical freezer, he asked, "That an empty?"

The medic nodded in the affirmative, "Need it?"

Tony smiled again, "Maybe."

The medic handed him the other chest and, with a thumbs up, let Tony back away before flying off.

The two agents, with the terrorist in tow, headed back down the stairs to where Gibbs was waiting.

Grabbing a mask from a nearby rolling shelf, Tony began to tie it around his face.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, concern tingeing her voice.

"I'm going to deliver the heart. Our terrorist friend is coming with me and you and Gibbs will watch my back." He explained as if to a young child.

She started to argue and then caught the warning look of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Nodding that she understood, Tony led the way, followed by the unarmed terrorist, then Callie and then Gibbs.

Tony knocked on the door.

A heavily accented English/Arab voice replied, "What?"

"I, uh," Tony stuttered on purpose, "I've got the…the thing, the heart."

The door opened and Tony could see one more armed terrorist besides the one who answered. There were also another four to five medical personnel. The perp beside Tony started to speak but Callie jabbed her weapon farther into his ribs.

"Bring it in and set it down on the floor," Tony was ordered.

Entering the operating room, Tony let the unarmed terrorist trail behind, knowing Callie would be slightly behind him. On her knees, she caught the door before it closed, allowing Gibbs a shot.

Once Tony set the chest down on the operating floor, the one who appeared to be in charge, ordered everyone to the opposite side. Cocking his weapon, he then riddled the ice chest with bullets, effectively destroying anything inside of it.

"There, now, doctor," the leader spoke after the noise settled, "we can simply let Mr. Kalpari die."

"I can't do that," the doctor replied angrily, "it's against all I stand for."

The leader turned his weapon on the doctor, "Now is not the time to be a hero, doctor. You've lived to tell about this adventure. Don't screw that up."

The gunman that Tony and Callie disarmed chose that moment to rattle off comments in Arabic. Guessing that they had been identified, Callie lowered her weapon and squeezed a round into the blabbermouth's knee, sending him rolling to the floor in pain.

The leader turned a weapon on Tony but was stopped by a double tap to the chest as Tony had already freed his weapon and was at the ready. He then turned the weapon on the other armed terrorist and fired at him, killing him as well.

Out of nowhere, a fourth gunman appeared. Aiming his weapon at Callie's head, she saw him squeeze the gun and then heard the shots. She waited to feel the impact from the front but nothing happened.

Somewhere, above her head, she heard the voice of her Senior Field Agent as he said, "Guess right about now you're pretty happy that you only stand five foot two."

When the gunman had aimed his weapon, Gibbs had stepped in, aiming directly over Callie's head and fired two direct kill shots. She looked up to see Gibbs, still in firing position, his hands and arms directly over her head.

For once, Callie was speechless. Stepping forward, Harris moved so Gibbs could lower his weapon. He then backed out of the surgery, the pain in his chest finally reaching his brain.

The doctor who was supposed to perform the transplant finally spoke up, "Well, this is all well and good that we've got no more terrorists but what about Mr. Kalpari's heart?"

Tony smiled and reaching around the door, he grabbed an identical ice chest to the one the terrorist had destroyed. Opening it slightly, he revealed the heart, still viable for transplant.

The doctor smiled with his eyes and then took charge, ordering the room cleared of the three dead terrorists; the assailant that Callie had hit in the knee to be treated, and running the remaining two agents out of the surgery room, he began the transplant that would save the cleric's life.

Outside the surgical room, Callie had gone to stand by an obviously pained Gibbs, "I'm guessing your medication has finally worn off."

"Yeah, think so. DiNozzo, did you…"

"Yeah, Boss, already gave McGee the 'all clear'. The tact team should be sweeping the remaining floors now and clearing everything out."

"And…" Gibbs began again.

"And, a translator's already been requested along with a security detail to take the remaining terrorists into custody and begin questioning." Tony finished.

Callie smiled, "Anything else you want to ask?"

"Yeah, two of you want to help me back to that hospital bed? Believe it or not, it's sounding pretty good, right about now."

Callie and Tony smiled and aided their boss back to his requested destination.

* * *

Once back in Recovery Three, they were met by Patty, the duty nurse. She took Gibbs from the two agents and helped him return to his bed, where she reestablished the monitors and the IV with the pain medications. She then applied her nursing skills to Tony's lip and Callie's cheek and ribs which were now also bruised from the earlier attack.

Tony and Callie noticed that their two straight back chairs and been replaced with a large recliner. Tony dropped down first, laying the chair completely back. Reaching up, he pulled Callie across his lap, forcing her legs to hang over the chair's arm. They squabbled and fought like two children until Gibbs stopped them with a "Don't make me come over there," growled from his bed.

That's how Doctor Klopsky found them all when she came in.

"Well, Agent Gibbs, it's been an interesting visit."

Gibbs smiled wearily, "Yes, Doctor, it has."

Checking over his vital signs, KK replied, "I think, in light of your recent physical exertion, you probably need to stay through most of tomorrow, too."

Gibbs started to disagree when the doctor noticed the shirt Gibbs now wore. KK accused, "Agent Gibbs, what have you done? Is that your blood on that shirt?"

Gibbs looked down to the offending spot. He suspected it probably was, knowing that when he had fired to protect Callie, he had felt the stitches go. Using his most charming voice, Jethro responded, "Well, Doctor, while I can safely say it's blood, I'm not qualified to tell you exactly who's blood it is. I'll leave that to you."

KK smiled, knowing she'd been charmed. Looking from the Senior Agent to his two subordinates, she replied, "I'll tell you one thing, Agent Gibbs. You've got some fine people that work for you."

Gibbs smiled, "No, Doctor, I've got a really fine family."

He glanced over at his agents. From his place on the bed, he could see Callie and Tony, all arms and legs, curled up in the recliner. The stress and tension from the last two days finally at bay, the couple were sound asleep.

Following his line of sight, Doctor Klopsky grabbed the extra blanket and covered the two exhausted agents. She smiled back at Gibbs, who replied, "Yes, ma'am, a real fine family."


	6. Chapter 6

It was six weeks before Doctor KK would release Gibbs for desk duty. He couldn't go out in the field which chaffed him greatly but his team still reported back to him, making sure he was well versed in whatever action was happening.

His conversation with Director Vance upon his return to NCIS had been interesting, to say the least. Gibbs had fumbled with the thank you, hoping the bottle of twenty year old scotch would make his true feelings known. Vance had taken the bottle, smiling, and then replied, "You owe me, Gibbs. I'll just put that in my pocket for a rainy day." Jethro had only nodded, knowing that there would come a time Leon would cash in. Gibbs paid his debts.

Since his return, Gibbs knew Tony and Tim were relying on Callie even more to read their boss. They had realized that she had seen his attempts to hide the earlier attack that had landed him in the hospital and it only reinforced their confidence in her ability. He had already been looking for a way to put an end to it and to stop her using his moods to mete out her displeasure with the men. It was time to rock little Ms. Harris' world.

Over the next week, he made sure Callie's reads were off. He'd come in smiling. She'd respond in kind only to be quizzed mercilessly about whatever case they were working or dressed down for whatever fit rep she had or hadn't completed. The days he came in with a frown and she'd ignore him, Gibbs would go out of his way to involve Tim and Tony in some joke or anecdote; he even brought coffee and donuts for the two men one morning excluding Callie altogether with a comment, "It's a guy thing". By the next week, Callie was so confused she refused to speak to Jethro, whether he came in nice or not. The guys were having a great time at her expense, just recompense for her temper with them.

By the end of the second week, Callie had enough. Gibbs knew the red head had reached her limit. The work area was quiet, most of the other teams and staff had left for the weekend. Tim was in the lab with Abby and Gibbs had sent Tony off on a non-existent errand. She sat there for all of thirty seconds after Tony's departure before she was at his desk and in his face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You've worked me over for no good reason these last two weeks. Purposely excluded me; made me take more than my share of the work. And I expect…no, I demand an explanation!"

Gibbs looked up, the perfect smile in place, "You've gotten a little too comfortable, Agent Harris, in thinking that you are some type of Gibbs expert."

Tony had rounded the corner but stopped in his tracks at the sound of Callie's raised voice and then Gibbs' calmer one. He eavesdropped as Gibbs continued, "You've got Tim and Tony convinced that you're in my head and you have deliberately," Gibbs stood and walked around the desk to tower over the shorter agent, "deliberately used my moods to exact your pound of flesh when they've pissed you off." Callie started. He'd realized that?

Tony looked over at Callie. Why that little scamp! DiNozzo could tell by her body language that Gibbs had nailed her on that point. Well, that certainly explained a few things.

She started to speak but Gibbs stopped her, "You've also forgotten that while I may not have been the Senior Field Agent during our little hospital adventure, I'm still the Senior Agent in Charge, period, and that deserves, no, demands your respect regardless of our past association. You deliberately baited me and ignored my instruction."

Callie began to blush, knowing that she had gotten a little big for her britches, as her granddad used to say. She continued to let Gibbs dress her down without further interruption, "So you know, that while your jacket reflects your outstanding performance during that hostage situation it also reflects your blatant disregard for command."

She had broken eye contact with Gibbs sometime during his tirade. He waited for her to look up but Callie continued to find the floor fascinating. Finally, Gibbs put a finger under her chin, dragging her back up to eye level, "You're a good agent with even better instincts. It takes that sass to hold your own against a team full of men, I don't begrudge you that. However, you need to remember, I'm in charge. I call the shots. And despite what you may believe, you don't know me as well as you think you do."

She swallowed and quietly responded, "Yes, sir, Agent Gibbs."

"Now, the last thing. Stop watching me like a damned hawk, Harris. I am not going to break nor am I going to go down again anytime soon. KK says that I'm as good as new and in a few more weeks, I'll be back in the field to prove it. I know part of it is real concern on your part and I appreciate it but enough is enough. Understand?" And he tapped her nose with the finger that had been holding up her chin.

Again, Callie responded quietly, dipping her head back down, "Yes, sir, Agent Gibbs."

Jethro smiled, "Now, go get your things and go get Tony. He's been listening for the last few minutes."

If Gibbs thought Callie's face was red before, it positively flamed now. He'd never thought the agent might get embarrassed at being dressed down in front of DiNozzo. Gibbs had already seen Tony's head peek around the corner a couple of times watching the play between superior and subordinate. Hearing he'd been made, Tony came into the work area and walked up behind her, pinning her between the two men. She still refused to look at either of them. Stepping closer behind Callie, Tony wrapped an arm around her neck and dropped his chin on her head, forcing her to lean into his body.

Gibbs, once again, remarked to himself at the close relationship the two agents had so quickly formed. They already seemed to instinctively know what the other needed. Again, he couldn't help but think it was a good thing. Smiling at Gibbs, Tony asked, "How'd she get the name, Rojo?"

He felt Callie tense and try to move but Tony's other arm, wrapped around her possessively, stopped the squirming. Gibbs smiled at the memory, "With Jenny and Callie both being red heads, we had to come up with someway to distinguish them in the field quickly. I had always called Jenny 'Red' so we started with Big Red and Little Red. But, for some reason, the girls took offense. So, Jenny stayed 'Red' and Callie became 'Rojo' and the names stuck."

Callie finally glanced up at Gibbs. Her temper cooled and her embarrassment at being caught abated, she began, "I'm sorry, L.J. It…"

She caught herself as Tony tightened his hold, a subtle reminder of apologies and weakness, "I mean, it won't happen again, Boss."

Satisfied, Gibbs returned to his desk. "You do know, DiNozzo, that she can take you down from that position, if she wanted to. Right?"

Tony lifted his head and looked down as Callie looked up and smiled.

"He's kidding, right?"

"Maybe." She answered cryptically, realizing Gibbs had just given her a new trump card and bluff with Tony.

She cut a sideways glance to Gibbs who nodded his approval. He now had Callie back where she needed to be. And, smiling to himself, Gibbs realized it never hurt to keep DiNozzo on his toes and guessing as well. He leaned back in his chair, the satisfied grin sweeping his face; all was back to normal in the chaotic world of Gibbs.


End file.
